


A Matching Set?

by afrocurl



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Still Have Powers, Body Worship, Genital Piercing, Lust at First Sight, M/M, Piercings, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-14
Updated: 2013-07-14
Packaged: 2017-12-20 04:45:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/883094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afrocurl/pseuds/afrocurl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In no time at all, Erik has fallen in lust with a customer - something that happens about as frequently as an eclipse.</p><p>However, his lust might turn into something else after their first night together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Matching Set?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ninemoons42](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninemoons42/gifts).



> Based on this prompt: Matching jewelry. Would love sexytimes. Prefer a modern AU, powers or no powers is up to you.

In point and sign of his mutation, Erik collected metal on his person as often as possible. He relished in the feel of ink being born into his skin just as much as he loved each new piercing he acquired.

That normally meant that he scared a large portion of the population. But not all of the population.

Despite his appearance, Erik had managed to keep a job at this little bookstore just behind a few other shops in downtown. It worked well that Logan, the owner, didn’t give two shits what Erik looked like, so long as Erik could ring sales and be personable.

The sales were easy, but he always struggled with the latter.

-

Just after he opened the store one morning, Erik watched as a man walked in - small frame, flops of brown hair, eyes so blue they looked like the Mediterranean - and all Erik could do was stare.

The man looked around, seemingly with no purpose for half an hour before Erik said anything. 

“Can I help you with anything?”

The man turned around, slightly startled and said, “No, I’m fine. But thank you.”

Erik went back to work, and tried not to stare at the lone customer.

That worked not at all when the man finally appeared to buy a handful of paperbacks.

“Is that all for you today?” Erik asked.

“I think. But I need to come back and see a bit more,” the man said while Erik rang up the books.

“That’ll be twenty-three even.”

Erik watched as the man pulled out a platinum card. “You do take these, I hope,” the man added.

“We do. But Mr.,” Erik looked down at the car, “Xavier, I think for my trouble, I’d like a date with you.” Normally, Erik knew himself well enough to not be attracted to the customers, but there was something about Xavier’s unblemished skin that made Erik want to stare at it all day and throw all his old rules off a cliff.

Xavier nodded before saying, “I think I can make that work.” With that, he left.

Only as Erik watched him leave did Erik realize he had no way to get in touch.

 _Oh, that won’t be a problem,_ came a mental reply. That nearly undid Erik, because he always wanted to watch more mutations in action.

*

Erik’s concentration at work the next day was non-existent - his mind so focused on his date with Xavier that everything else melted away.

Logan, thankfully, didn’t notice, and along with a nearly empty store all day, Erik’s lack of concentration made no difference.

Just as Erik was finishing up with the register for the day, Xavier mentally said, _Meet me at the Italian place down the street when you’re ready. I’ll be waiting._

*

In the dim light of the restaurant, Erik realized that Xavier’s skin seemed to shine. It was captivating in a way that Erik knew his own body lacked, even if he loved the way he looked.

“So, you never did tell me your first name yesterday,” Erik started out, because he had manners enough to know that calling someone by their last name all night was no way to get a man into bed. He realized he forgot to look at the first name on the card as he was trying to flirt.

“It’s Charles, and I’m glad that you asked Erik,” Charles said. He didn't bother reminding Charles that he hadn't said his name aloud, content to know that Charles’ use of his telepathy was fluid.

“So,” Erik started, “tell me a bit more about yourself. It seems you know just enough about me right now.”

Charles chuckled and moved his hand towards one of Erik’s. “We can do that later. I’d rather just admire your body right now before later.”

Erik forgot about everything else said over dinner, just imagining that there was going to be a later and what it might entail. 

*

“I--,” Charles started before Erik caught his mouth against Charles’, kissing Charles as hard as he could after their dinner cemented his initial lust for Charles. Erik relished in the way that his tongue stud felt against Charles’ tongue and teeth, as it amplified what he felt. 

_You’re amazing,_ Charles managed. Erik wouldn’t apologize for making Charles resort to his mutation because the feeling of Charles against him was more than enough to make all other words meaningless.

Erik pulled back from Charles’ lips before he said anything. “Same,” he breathed before he went to suck against Charles’ throat, taking time as he could to lap his tongue against Charles’ skin.

His hands were just as inquisitive against the rest of Charles’ body, his hands soaking in the feel of skin warmed by candlelight and wine.

 _Bed?_ Charles asked.

Erik merely moved them both into his room and continued his ministrations, as Charles started to remove clothes from each of them.

It took no time at all for them to both get undressed, and as Charles’ gaze looked over Erik, Erik did the same.

“You’re beautiful,” Charles said as he took a step back to examine Erik more closely. Erik knew he was nearly covered in tattoos and piercings, and he loved them all. Now, though, Erik felt Charles eyes focusing on his half-hard erection - complete with a Prince Albert.

“Like what you see?” Erik asked instead of asking something more specific about his appearance.

Charles nodded before he leaned into Erik’s space again and pulled at Erik’s erection. Erik let himself give into the feel of it, before he fell against his mattress. It took a minute before Charles followed and they started to rut against each other - frantic and half-crazed.

The feelings were nearly overwhelming to Erik and before he could think, Charles had moved and come back to lay next to Erik with a bottle of lube and a condom.

“I’d like you to fuck me, if that’s alright,” Charles said coolly as he popped the bottle of lube and poured out a generous amount.

Erik only heard how quickly Charles prepped himself before Charles rolled the condom on sank down on Erik’s cock and rode Erik - languid at first before pitching faster and faster.

*

In the haze of his and Charles’ orgasm, Erik hardly kept up with Charles’ conversation.

He caught pieces here and there when he was roused from his own satisfaction to hear, “I was thinking of getting something like your tongue stud. Maybe your Prince Albert too.”

Erik jerked at that before saying, “What did you say?”

“I said I wanted to get a piercing like yours - I think the tongue stud is easiest, but I’d consider the Prince Albert.”

“Why would you consider a Prince Albert?” Erik asked.

“I think there’s a part of you that would love to be fucked like you fucked me earlier.” Charles paused. “Am I wrong?”

Erik shook his head and contemplated the idea more fully. Charles’ own cock would look _spectacular_ with a ring much like Erik’s own.

“I like that very much. But what can we do before you make an appointment for that?”

Charles’ knowing hands answered Erik’s question as they shared a morning without thinking of the outside world.

**Author's Note:**

> This is probably a little different from what you had in mind, but I hope you like it all the same.
> 
> Thanks to [redacted] for the beta.
> 
> If there are any glaring errors in how I've described tattoos, please point them out.


End file.
